The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2018
23:55-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 Have you figured it out? 23:56-27 syde 23:56-33 Nope. 23:56-34 /sendannounement FalcoLombardi99 has joined The Demon's Light. 23:56-40 Damn it! 23:56-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:56-49 I'm not even fully certain that I know what it is that you're needing help with. 23:56-53 /sendannouncement FalcoLombardi99 has joined The Demon's Light. 23:57-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-02 Oops, forgot the formatting rip 23:57-05 Well 23:57-10 /sendannouncement has joined the The Demon's Light. 23:57-21 I was trying to put the image I want on the edit profile button 23:57-22 This ain't fix it, bruhs. 23:57-25 and I got it to change 23:57-33 but its not showing the image at all now 23:57-36 and it should be 23:57-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:57-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:58-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:00-20 wait 00:00-22 I have an idea 00:00-29 i'ma go try it 00:01-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-12 Oh, I see. 00:03-03 https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWikia.css I think one of those pages should have some CSS that may help https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ACommon.css 00:03-10 I almost have it 00:03-19 Since I know they have the picture customised. 00:05-12 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:05-58 th image isn't small enough 00:06-03 and no matter the edit I make 00:06-08 its still not small enough 00:07-50 I'm going to remake it and try 00:09-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-34 goat merch 00:12-08 Seems I ended up in Disney Wiki chat 00:16-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-27 o/ 00:18-45 Welcome, bigQstlijku. 00:19-34 o/ 00:21-55 I cant do it 00:22-15 I cant get it small enough to keep its transparent background 00:22-28 idk how Wings of Fire wiki did it 00:22-44 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1550340 00:22-45 Interestin' 00:22-54 Seems I am forever stuck with the same icon on Slack. It just refuses to change. 00:23-53 They'll be no school tomorrow no school tomorrow no school tomorrow if it snows 00:23-54 Oof 00:24-09 I wasted all damn day 00:24-15 on something that in the end I couldn't do 00:24-16 wtf 00:24-48 I hate it when that happens. 00:25-04 Never doing that again 00:25-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-12 Same Syde 00:25-24 idk how on earth wof did it 00:25-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-31 Let's colonize Roblox wiki :) 00:27-49 no thanks 00:29-03 /me bangs head against wall 00:30-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-37 That was fun. 00:31-20 What'd you do? 00:31-41 Lag. 00:31-54 Chat loaded endlessly for ages. 00:32-22 Rip 00:32-46 http://prntscr.com/lihwlx I hate this I got it on there sure but I cant get the image any smaller without it losing its transparent background 00:34-02 How small is it now? 00:34-39 its under 50 pixels not sure of the exact size 00:35-05 Let's try to rejoin CCC. 00:35-50 The doorman redirected random people to us three times there today. 00:35-50 Was truly interesting. We even got some edgy user that sat in chat and said "fuck life" and "I hate myself" over and over due to him. 00:36-26 he swearly helps get members at times 00:38-07 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:38-08 Hm. 00:38-16 Hey Jack! o/ 00:38-21 Oh wait. 00:38-21 Aloha Jack 00:38-31 He isn't actually here. 00:38-46 Hmph. 00:38-48 (therp) 00:38-51 ik lol 00:38-58 I would 00:39-06 have seen him on the siderail* 00:39-09 Yeh, it works good like this. 00:41-52 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:42-00 In case anyone is wondering, I'm testing the inline alerts. 00:45-27 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light 00:45-43 question does it break tou to have chat background a gif? 00:46-00 No idea. 00:46-26 Syde? 00:46-37 No. 00:47-13 Hmm okay 00:47-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:47-34 it would probably lag a lot through huh? 00:47-45 Nah 00:47-57 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:48-03 I was thinking about changing ADD's chat to a gif but idk 00:48-50 Hey Hart guess who spent all fucking day working on a code and failed 00:49-12 Maybe. 00:49-16 I've never tried it. 00:49-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-17 Hey Hart guess who spent all fucking day working on a code and failed 00:49-36 that shall not be a copy and paste 00:49-56 Everyone, copypaste it :) 00:49-58 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:50-10 did you just tell everyone to spam 00:50-11 (therp) 00:50-49 It wouldn't be spamming, though. Because it's something we typically do, and it doesn't take up that much of chat. 00:50-55 ^ 00:51-03 So like 00:51-08 if everyone was doing /me 00:51-09 Plus it was a joke. 00:51-11 it wouldn't be spam? 00:51-22 There is sadly /me abuse. 00:51-29 But we copy each other all the time. 00:51-33 Indeed. 00:51-48 And it was a clear joke, so I don't think we should be doing witch hunts where there aren't any issues. 00:51-49 so if we copy and pasted /me ? 00:52-24 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:52-27 Damn it! 00:52-35 +f 00:53-21 im fucken mad 00:56-46 Someone do me a favor? 00:56-57 What is it? 00:57-33 Open the door and let em in 00:57-36 I'm tired af but the categories "Demons" and "Vampires"need to be created on ADD 00:58-36 Hart make sure Nat's character is on "A Doomed Destiny" page under Antagonist 01:00-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:02-15 I'ma go sleep 01:02-22 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:02-31 Seems Discord died because I sent an image for TG. 01:02-34 Hey, Edgy! 01:02-43 >Joins 01:02-43 >Instantly AFK 01:02-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:04-20 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:05-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:07-10 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:08-02 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-12 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:13-18 rip 01:14-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-36 wtf 01:15-30 My Vorsitzenders you there 01:16-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-54 Welcome My Vorsitzender 01:18-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-28 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:20-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-03 Fuck, really. 01:22-10 What happebed 01:22-28 http://prntscr.com/lii95n 01:22-38 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:22-47 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:22-47 Let me reload. 01:22-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:22-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:23-17 Is it just me or is Syde BOT's name unusually small? 01:23-30 It's not just you. 01:23-37 It's being caused by the font. 01:23-42 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:23-45 its small and oddly placed 01:23-57 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:23-59 Hmph. 01:24-16 I cant even read I think mcr's name on the siderail 01:24-17 As usual, one update to CustomColors breaks the previous update. 01:24-23 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:24-25 It was always like that, MoH. 01:24-49 make it darkerrr also do away with the goddamn gadget 01:25-14 Yes, now that we're 95% done with it, do away with it! 01:25-17 It ain't going nowhere. 01:25-32 Also, I ain't making it darka until they say so! 01:25-35 Come, MCR, tell us. 01:25-46 For me my name is dark. 01:25-47 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:26-00 for me its so bright I cant even read it 01:26-19 Use the gadget, MCR. 01:26-26 i had to highlight it to see it was you on the siderail 01:26-27 hm 01:26-28 01:26-28 Enable CustomColors. 01:26-43 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:27-38 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:28-27 How is it oddly placed? 01:28-45 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:28-55 Welp, 01:29-04 on my screen its weirdly spaced on the siderail unlike all the others 01:29-07 That just made my tablet freeze. 01:29-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-20 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:29-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-28 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:31-01 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:31-11 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:31-29 Did you enable it, MCR? 01:31-32 It won't let me do it without my tablet freezing. 01:31-42 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:31-47 http://prntscr.com/liibko 01:32-10 Ah. 01:33-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:33-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-30 Firmly grasp it 01:33-38 No thank you. 01:33-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-49 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:34-51 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:35-00 Ohh there. 01:35-04 Did it. 01:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-41 b Firmly grasp it! 01:35-43 https://media.giphy.com/media/13NJZvPKPy1Bba/giphy.gif 01:36-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-23 Now how do you change your name color? 01:36-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 One of us have to change it. 01:37-16 What color do you want? 01:37-37 Hmm..can you do some sort of purple? 01:37-58 Sure. 01:37-58 Any hex? 01:38-26 #DDA0DD 01:38-35 I thought of something funnier than 24 01:39-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:41-02 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:41-03 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:41-09 Test. 01:41-57 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:42-22 25. 01:42-49 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:43-20 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:44-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-23 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:45-41 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:46-41 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:47-05 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?diff=prev&oldid=103601 :) 01:47-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-41 Good, good. :) 01:48-04 Nice! :D 01:48-07 Now it's time to work on the stupid gadget again. 01:48-11 And Project:Discord. 01:48-33 lmfao 01:48-56 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:49-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 Wtf is that truly needed? 01:49-30 Wtf are policy pages that we planned long ago even with MOH was staff truly needed? 01:49-34 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:49-58 Those pages are good and needed, sadly. 01:50-03 Yeah. 01:50-11 Yeah. 01:50-14 Classic CS65. 01:50-15 More description. 01:50-16 For all users must big not feed the t____ /big and big assume good faith /big 01:50-24 Seems yall are simply trying to mimic CCC and make pointless unneeded edits 01:50-25 Feed the TG. 01:50-30 Not really, MoH. 01:50-36 It helps with newer users. 01:50-39 Yeah. 01:50-46 There are already help pages made for that 01:50-46 This was even something you agreed to when you were staff. 01:50-46 Earlier this year, YIS. During the comrades project. 01:50-51 And I don't agree that we're trying to mimic CCC. 01:50-51 We just now got around to it. 01:51-10 Just seems like the staff is getting challenged on every little thing we do now, tbh. 01:51-17 Exactly. 01:51-18 Yes but the ones that are being made for the wiki still hold significance. 01:51-30 Where this come from, CS65? 01:51-41 I don't understand what you're asking. 01:51-52 Bad bot. 01:51-56 Also, we're trying to make it wiki specific, so that way users of this wiki can understand how it fits in with our community. 01:52-03 And not just in general. 01:52-07 ^ 01:52-24 Smh 01:52-28 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:52-31 Time to work on the gadget again! 01:52-42 Good. 01:52-46 Good. 01:52-49 Good. 01:52-53 Korra are you offended that users question choices staff are making? 01:52-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-07 Never said this, did I? 01:53-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:53-21 But said user has challenged staff over every little thing since she demoted, even bans. 01:53-28 7:50 01:53-28 TheKorraFanatic 01:53-28 We just now got around to it. 01:53-28 Just seems like the staff is getting challenged on every little thing we do now, tbh. 01:53-39 I said this, YIS. 01:53-44 That's not being offended, he's literally saying what you're doing. 01:53-54 I ain't even mad. 01:53-57 i'm doing what everyone does 01:53-59 YIS 01:53-59 So I ain't offended. 01:54-03 Not really. 01:54-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:54-10 I'm not seeing anyone else doing it, sadly. 01:54-16 ~ Xxnartuo has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:54-17 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:54-25 The only one doing it right now is you. Other users are welcome to give criticisms but you've been doing it a lot over the past week. 01:54-34 ^ 01:54-44 Of course, you are free to do it as well. 01:54-47 Just make it valid. : p 01:54-51 Yeah, this is broke. 01:54-52 Exactly ^ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-16 /announce Test 01:55-18 Yeh now it just shows the original colors 01:55-19 FUck! 01:55-34 anyways 01:55-34 I didn't even fucking touch it this time and it broke. 01:55-44 Gadget is bad 01:55-53 Make Q work on it 01:55-56 Let's just make the TGC, 01:55-56 Disable chat altogether :) 01:56-08 Yeah, then I can demote you. 01:56-11 Hmph, MoH. 01:56-18 :( 01:56-27 Yeh this is a meme now 01:56-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-33 What is? 01:56-36 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:56-39 Hm. (therp) 01:56-40 the Gadget 01:56-41 Omg i'm famous omg 01:56-44 It's not. 01:56-48 it is 01:56-54 Let's see what broke this time. 01:56-55 (facepalm) 01:57-06 its worse then my CSS attempt earlier 01:57-12 Maybe a hard refresh is just needed. 01:57-19 perhaps 01:57-29 i would help tbh 01:57-35 but i know nothing about gadgets 01:58-01 perhaps that shall be my next project on my text wiki 01:58-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-29 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:58-40 Hard refreshed still broke instructions unclear 01:58-42 https://i.redd.it/ogm2rsy2snq11.jpg 01:59-00 Yeah seems TG is high now. 01:59-25 Gadgets need to be enabled on wikis before they can be used properly. 01:59-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:00-00 well known Syde 02:00-00 Hmph, Fanatic 02:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-00 Yeh don't call him Fanatic only his friends like me can do that 02:01-27 I thought I was your friend ;( 02:01-41 Who ever said that? :^) 02:01-48 You said it earlier! 02:01-53 ; w ; 02:01-59 I did????? 02:02-09 One moment ;w; 02:02-17 ; - ; 02:02-49 Akumi how are you at drawing? 02:03-05 Uhhh depends on what it is 02:03-30 Well I'm working on a request system to let users of the wiki request drawings of their characters 02:03-37 but it would be a lot for me to do all by myself 02:03-43 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:03-48 so i was hoping a few TDL members could help 02:03-52 22:15-05 I mean, almost all of my friends are girls. 02:03-52 22:15-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-52 22:15-16 Aii, bTG/b, Iva, Sayuri, etc. 02:03-57 Ah fuck. 02:04-04 I was, uh, 02:04-06 Uhh, 02:04-09 Confused. 02:04-13 he was lying 02:04-14 Hm, I'll think about it. 02:04-14 But I'm not sure I would produce good quality drawings 02:04-19 Hmph, TKF. 02:04-20 Yeah, that, MoH. ^ 02:04-20 :( 02:04-23 :( 02:04-33 he didn't want to talk bad about you when you weren't in chat 02:04-45 Looks like even tkf mistook me for a female even after I got rid of my b----- icon 02:04-56 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:05-03 Yeah, this is broke. 02:05-07 Wtf 02:05-10 why he purple 02:05-16 Assistant color. 02:05-28 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:05-29 my purple is prettier 02:05-43 im fucken bigmad 02:06-04 Imo 02:06-19 the colors should've started with TDL's iconic colors 02:06-21 Red 02:06-23 Blue 02:06-25 grey 02:06-29 then pick whatever 02:06-40 That was pretty much what was done, I think. 02:06-50 it wasnt 02:06-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:06-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:07-01 yours is a green 02:07-15 wb Q! O/ 02:07-20 Korra is like an orange 02:07-30 Q is a red but not the right red 02:07-37 No but I mean for admins/bureaucrats there's red and blue, that orange is a custom color 02:07-53 Budcrates are red. 02:08-01 Administrators are brown, YIS. 02:08-12 Oof are they? Thought they were blue. 02:08-14 Jack's should be a grey Admins should be blue 02:08-46 Jack's rank is higher then a mods so it is just under admin 02:08-49 Yeah I don't really like my current red color 02:08-52 Did I used to have black? 02:08-54 Or was it blue? 02:09-05 it was black 02:09-07 It was blue. 02:09-10 It's blue 02:09-35 hes talking about in the past 02:09-35 Are you using the gadget though? @Q 02:09-35 It /did/ restore it back to blue, but some idiot just broke it all. 02:09-38 Not naming names. 02:09-42 It was blue in the past! 02:11-32 im so bored ;w; 02:11-41 Hi, so bored ;w;. 02:11-45 Go to bed :) 02:11-48 Sleep :) 02:11-56 Dream about TDL :) 02:12-11 Okay, wtf. 02:12-28 I tested the CSS in my CSSEditor and it works. 02:12-28 But when added to the page, it broke. 02:12-56 Weird. 02:13-00 Is it bad I'm sad all the time now because ___ has a job now so we never get to talk expect maybe for 10 minutes every few weeks 02:13-25 Just how is ___? 02:13-42 So bored, lol. 02:13-49 I think I may actually go to bed now cuz I'm super tired T-T 02:13-51 /sendannouncement was beaned. 02:13-54 Suspected for girls your age, nothing to worry 02:13-56 Hm. 02:14-04 Hmph, seems she was beaned. 02:14-05 Night TDL 02:14-11 Night, TG. 02:14-12 Hm. 02:14-14 night 02:14-19 Seems TG is listening to my plan c: 02:14-26 c: 02:14-31 Head out, TG o/ 02:14-39 Very well then. 02:14-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 02:15-18 YES. 02:15-26 YES. 02:15-28 Seems TG finally adopted our style of kicking ourselves out. 02:16-26 Is it bad I'm sad all the time now because ___ has a job now so we never get to talk expect maybe for 10 minutes every few weeks 02:16-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:16-30 Is that Alex? ^^ 02:16-36 Or someone else? 02:16-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:16-46 >.> 02:16-51 I dream to become Big Mod here one day so I can do the same :) 02:16-52 Q PM 02:17-14 I surely hope y'all know I am just memeing 02:18-12 Of course. 02:18-23 It was blatantly obvious. 02:18-50 I am truly fucken mad. 02:19-03 Look who's talking :) 02:20-11 Why, young TheKorraFanatic? 02:20-14 Explain 02:20-35 /sendannouncement . 02:20-46 -_- 02:21-33 /sendannouncement 02:21-39 Alright, seems TKF fixed it. 02:21-43 Watch this edit break something else. 02:22-08 Welcome to the rice fields 02:23-09 I cant say exactly what because of TDL rules but i think i can say this: that phrase "Tmi" what i just got sent is wayyyyyy be on that 02:23-28 Going AFK for a bit. 02:23-46 oki 02:24-41 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-37 /sendannouncement . 02:26-46 /sendannouncement . 02:26-49 Ugh. 02:27-00 delete it 02:27-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-02 /sendannouncement . 02:28-31 Should literally be working. 02:28-37 Maybe it's just cache. 02:28-37 Going to wait until tomorrow. 02:28-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:28-50 test 02:29-00 yes yes my internet is BACK 02:29-01 /sendannouncement . 02:29-06 is 02:30-53 We can make a religion out of this 02:33-14 Mess did you PM anything? 02:33-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:33-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-56 I cant i have to have the user open the PM 02:35-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-09 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:39-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-56 Hmph. 02:41-35 South Ferry the sun is a deadly laser 02:41-50 Sure. 02:41-53 Not anymore theres a blanket 02:46-33 My Vorsitzenders u there 02:47-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-27 ur mum 03:12-40 yeh